Juégale al amor
by Chikage-SP
Summary: Editado. OS. Navidad es una época para celebrar con quien más deseas. Yamato decide apostarle al amor, con ella, con Sora. ¿Qué sucede?


_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; me adjudico la trama de la historia._

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Juégale al amor**_

Diciembre es uno de los meses que más fervor causa en Japón. Antes del día de San Valentín, es una de las épocas festivas que más disfrutan los niños, las familias y, por sobre todo, los enamorados. Es la ocasión de poder declararle amor a otra persona, de compartir sentimientos y decidir cuál es el camino a tomar. Da igual si las respuestas son positivas o negativas, es la oportunidad de arriesgarse.

Así lo ve Yamato Ishida, Matt para los amigos, cuando toma la resolución de presentarse en el domicilio de su eterna enamorada y declararle sus sentimientos. Retuerce los dedos de sus manos de una manera incomprensible, a tal grado, de querer arrancarlos de su cuerpo. Una fina capa de sudor cubre su frente.

Hace más de media hora que se encuentra parado frente a la puerta del departamento de Sora Takenouchi, su eterna amiga de la infancia. Ambos tiene 16 años y desde los 9 pasan muchas horas al día juntos sin hacer nada relevante. Se conocen bien, tanto así, que son capaces de terminar las frases del otro.

Yamato ya no puede más y toca el timbre del departamento de su amiga. No lleva regalo sino una invitación a tomar algo por ahí. Lo mejor hubiera sido traer algo para aquellos que copian todos los estilos, pero él cree que no es suficiente con entregarle algo comprado. _Debe_ llevarla a algún lugar… por si sale mal todo.

La puerta se abre lentamente y deja ver a una Sora con sus ojos rojos. Él, alarmado y sin pronunciar palabra, la atrae a su pecho y ella rompe a llorar nuevamente. La joven no sabe si las lágrimas son producto de que él esté ahí o por la inmensa tristeza que tiene al no ser correspondida en sus sentimientos por él.

Cuando ella se encuentra un poco más calmada levanta su vista y lo ve mejor. Se pierde en ese eterno mar azul y no puede resistir suspirar. Desea poder besar sus labios, pero le es imposible.

Yamato está sorprendido con todo lo acaba de pasar. Su princesa estaba llorando, desde antes que él llegara. Quizás no era la primera vez. ¿Por qué lloraría? Tal vez tenía un problema que no se había atrevido a contarle. A lo mejor…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sora. Aquello lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

- Vine a ver cómo estás y a invitarte a tomar algo – respondió el joven con seguridad. Es la oportunidad que tiene. No es que se aproveche de la tristeza de Sora, pero no sabe si después tendrá el valor de volver.

- No me siento de ánimo para salir a ningún lado, Matt. Lo siento.

- Pero - al joven no le quedan argumentos, puesto que no viene con ellos. Su plan se había ido a la basura.

Ella lo mira expectante. Realmente quiere salir con él, perderse una tarde completa a su lado pero ¿después qué? Nada, el mismo vacío, el mismo dolor. No quiere exponerse. Reconoce que es infantil su reacción, pero ya no sabe qué hacer.

- Sora, realmente necesito hablar contigo. Por favor, salgamos – rogó Matt.

- No puedo, de verdad. Tú sabes que no soy capaz de negarte nada. No me exijas algo que no puedo- suplicó con la voz quebrada por el nuevo llanto que se avecinaba.

- Hey- dijo él – si no quieres salir está bien. Pero déjame decirte a lo que vine. No me niegues eso.

Sora levanta sus ojos y lo mira detenidamente. ¿Qué quiere decirle con tanto empeño?

Yamato no puede dejar salir las palabras de golpe, mas no se le ocurre otra manera de hacerlo. La idea inicial era salir a tomar un café o chocolate caliente, luego pasear por el parque y ahí declarase. Jamás pensó que sería en el pasillo del hogar de ella. Jamás.

Él toma aire y el rostro de la joven en sus grandes manos. Primero deposita un beso en su frente, lo que hace que su acompañante cierra inmediatamente los ojos. Luego, un beso en la punta de la nariz.

- Te quiero. Me gustas. Esta no era la idea de decirlo, pero no puedo dejar estos sentimientos ocultos por mucho tiempo más. Perdóname por decir todo tan de repente – suelta todo de una vez el joven.

La muchacha queda en shock. Creía que le diría cualquier otra cosa menos lo que ella quería escuchar. Las palabras no salen de su boca ni sus labios son capaces a abrirse. Se queda ahí, quieta, esperando una reacción de él.

Yamato al ver reacción por parte de ella decide soltarla y partir a su hogar. Desecho y con el corazón en mil pedazos. Toma los hombros de ella y la despega de su cuerpo. La mira con compasión y a la vez, devoción.

- Espera – reclama la chica – No te vayas. No así, después de hacer dicho todo lo que sientes.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? No sientes lo mismo que yo, es mejor olvidar esto, Sora.

- ¿Y quién dijo que no lo sentía? Estoy aún tratando de procesar todo. ¿Sabes por qué lloraba? Por ti, porque te quiero. Hace mucho. Déjame demostrártelo – respondió ella.

Yamato sonríe y la besa. Por fin está degustando esos labios que hace mucho tiempo quería. Todo salió bien. Están juntos. Se la jugó. Por ella, por su princesa.

_**·  
><strong>_

_**·  
><strong>_

_**·  
><strong>_

_**FIN**_

_**·  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>OS navideño de una pareja sensacional.<em>

_Inspirado en el cover "Juégale, apuéstale" de Arteciopelados de una canción de Queen._


End file.
